The Smell Of Cherry Blossoms
by Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777
Summary: Everyone got assigned new partners. Little did Sakura know that her new teammate was more than just a teammate. NejiSakura
1. New Team

A/N My Sakura/ Neji fic is finally here! Thanks for all of you who reviewed me on my other fic I Want To Love You! Just to let you say that someone who will remain speechless gave me such a horrible review, but I did not let that bring me down! (Must warn you some of the character might be just a little OOC hope you do not mind.) Now here is the fic!

"Words in quotations marks are" are words being said

_Words in italic are thought_

_**Words in bold and italic are inner selves of people**_

Chapter 1- Wake Up Call 

Ring Ring- - Ring Ring- - Ring Ring+

"Damn alarm clock DIE!"

Sakura took her alarm clock and threw it out of her window. As soon as she heard it hit the ground she realized…

"Holy shit they are picking new teams at the Academy today! I am going to be late!"

Sakura ran to her closet and slipped on a pair of short shorts, and a pink tank top. She pulled her hair back with her headband like she always wears it. Then she went to the rest room, brushed her teeth.

"Shit I am going to be late I am NEVER late!"

She ran to the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and she was on her way. She ran all the way to the academy and made it just in time!

"SAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAA!…..I was sooo worried about you! Why are you so late you are always here before everyone else?

"Chill Naruto I am not even late, all I did was overslept a little"

"Oh….HEY wouldn't it be cool if we ended up on the same team again?"

"Yeah I guess" (A/N- just to let you know they are best friends)

"Okay everyone quiet I am about to tell you your new teams, as you all know my name is Tsunada so lets begin shall we?"

_Oh please let me be with Sasuke-kun again! **If I don't get put in with Sasuke-kun I will be so fucking mad!**_

"Hello earth to Sakura are you paying attention they are about to call out the names for the new teams"

"Oh yes I am fine Naurto I was just thinking is all"

"I SAID QUIET"

"Sorry" Sakura and Naurto said in Unison

"As I was saying the new teams are….."

Team 1 

Naruto

Hinata

Shino

Team 2 

Kiba

Ino

Shikamaru

Team 3 

Lee

Tenten

Gaara

Team 4 

Neji

Sakura

Sasuke

(A/N- I really don't think the other characters in Naurto are really that important, but if you really like someone and they are not on the list….all you have to do is tell me and I will try my best to put them in!)

Yes I am with Sasuke-kun again! This time I will make him see we are perfect for each other!

"Ok now everyone find your new teammates. Don't worry your sensei will find you"

"Sasuke-kun over here!"

Man this is just my luck. Why did I have to end up with Sakura of all people she is just so annoying!"

"Isn't it great that we ended up on the same team Sasuke?"

"Whatever"

"Wait we are suppose to have three to a team where is Neji-san?"

"Right behind you" the white-eyed ninja said in his cold voice

"AHHHHHHH!….Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!….What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"Damn girl you are going to make me deaf….can you scream any louder?

He then turned to Sasuke and asked…..

"Is she always this annoying?"

"You have no idea how annoying she can get trust me on this one"

"I didn't introduce myself properly my name is Neji"

"Well dumb ass my name is Sakura"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a dumb….ass…..do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"What ever, anyways my name is Sasuke and you don't want to get on my bad side"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want to make it one Neji?"

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it Sasuke?"

"And you two call me annoying…have you ever tried listening to yourselves?"

"No one asked for you in put Sakura"

Man what is with this Neji guy he is soooo rude! He is maybe even worse than Sasuke? **Lets Kick his ass!** We can't do that. **Why not?** Because he is out new teammate now.** Oh good point**. Besides at least he pays attention to me, all Sasuke ever do is ignore me or call me annoying. **Then why are we in love with him?** Because he is Sasuke I have loved him my whole life! **Whatever.**

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Yo my name is Kakashi, and I am your new sensei"

"Where the hell have you been? We have been waiting for over an hour!" The furious pink haired girl yelled!

"I am so sorry I got lost on the rode of life"

"Can it I don't want to hear any of you lame excuses!"

"My apologies since I was late today…you three can have the day off, but first you three will have to tell me your names and a little about yourselves"

"Ok I will go first my name is Sakura, and before you ask me yes this is my natural hair color"

"My name is Neji and that is all you need to know"

"I am Sasuke you don't want to mess with me"

"Uh ok thank you very much my new students now you three may go home…oh yes before I forget meet me at the bridge at 7:00 a.m., and don't be late"

Wow this time I have very interesting students…this out to be fun.

Then Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Well I am going home see yeah"

"Ok bye Neji-san….hey wait up Sasuke-kun I will walk you home!"

Sakura ran up to catch up with Sasuke, but as soon as she caught up with him he told her…

"Leave me along Sakura I know we are teammates again, but my feelings still haven't changed. Maybe this time you can spend more time flirting then training."

"B…But Sas..Sasuke I L…Love"

"Don't even finish that sentence don't you understand! You are ANNOYING, and I will never love you so BEAT IT!"

Sakura didn't even try to hide back the tears rolling down her face. She just ran home as fast as she could.

(A/N- I forgot to mention this…they are all 16 except for Sakura who is 15 ½ . Neji lives by him self as well as Sasuke because their parents died when they were a young age. Sakura parents are still alive, but they are mostly on mission so basically Sakura lives by herself too.)

When she reached her house she ran straight for her bedroom.

"Thank you God my parents are on another one of those stupid missions I really don't want them seeing me like this."

At Sasuke Place 

"Stupid girl when will she realize that I don't love her I don't love anyone!"

Sasuke just laid on his bed looking at his white ceiling

"I do admit that she is prettier than most of my fan girls…..HOLY SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?"

I do not think she is nowhere near pretty. I think she is annoying! **Admit it you like all the attention she gives you.** No I don't and who the hell are you?** I am your inner self, and don't try to lie to me because I am you.** What ever I am going to bed. **But it is only 8:00 p.m.** I don't give a FUCK I am going to bed so I will not have to argue with myself anymore.

At Neji Place

Neji is laying on his couch doing nothing at the moment

"I have an interesting team epically Sakura she is really cute!…maybe I should try and get with her?"

**But she only calls you Neji-san, while she called Sasuke..Sasuke-kun. **Yeah but Sasuke seems to not take an interest in her so she is free for the taking.

"What the Fuck did I just talk to myself?"

**Yes you did I am your inner self. **I have finally lost my mind. **No you haven't. **Yes I fucking am I am fucking talking to my self for God sakes. Just go away and leave me ALONE! **Okay but I will be back later!**

Back AT Sakura Place

"I hope Sasuke is happy now. He broke my heart again. Now he has broken it for the last time. He wants me to get over him fine I will!"

**You know you are going to have such a hard time getting over him. **I know now shut up! **Why should I? **So I can get some sleep that is why! **Oh well if you put it that way…good night!**

Back At Sasuke Place 

ZZZzzzzz…….ZZZzzzzz…….ZZZzzzzz……..ZZZzzzzzz……….(A/N- Well you get the picture)

Back AT Neji Place 

"Yeah I think I will make a move on Sakura, but first I have to get her to stop liking Sasuke." "I guess I will just flirt with her a little and see how things go from there, but for now I should get some sleep."

A/N- Yeah first chapter completed so happy! I will try and get the second chapter up as soon as I can. It will take probably 2 weeks at the latest because I have exams this week. Well until next chapter bye guys!


	2. Training

A/N Thanks for the few that reviewed me they are: sakura5656, dancingwithbrokendreams, midoriko0124, and sacredairbga7. Thanks you guys I really appreciate it. Hugs for you guys! Someone asked me not to make the characters OOC, but it is just so much more fun to right it when I make them OOC. Sorry to you guys who do not like them being OOC. Also someone told me to get a beta reader so if you want the job just tell me somehow. Now one with the fic!

"Talking"

Thinking Inner self Thinking Inner self talking to outer self Chapter 2 Neji House 

Yawn….. "Damn training", Neji said sleepily

Neji got out of his bed and got dressed. Then he went to the kitchen and fixed him a bowl of cereal.

_Am I really going to go through with my plan? _**Of course we are. **_But she likes Sasuke. _**Yes, but when she spends more time with you her feeling would start to change. **_Whatever_

When Neji was finished eating he walked out the door. Since he always woke up early he went to the park to kill some time.

Sakura House 

"Okay day 1 of more training and less Sasuke" Sakura said half cheery half gloomy.

When Sakura finished eating breakfast she decided to go running in the park before she had to meet her team at the bridge.

Sasuke House 

"STUPID FUCKING ALARM CLOCK ALWAYS FUCKING WAKING ME UP!" screamed Sasuke. (Lets just say Sasuke is not a morning person.)

When Sasuke was done beating up his alarm clock. He got dressed and ate breakfast. Then he decided to go to the park to train a little.

At the Park 

When Neji arrived at the park he decided to go and sit on the bench beside the pond.

"I wonder what Sakura is doing right now?" Neji thought aloud.

"She is about to go running", said the amused pink haired girl.

_Why is he thinking about me?_ **Because he might like us duh.** _Not Neji he is just another Sasuke. _

_Man she must really think I am a loser right now. Neji thought._

_Well maybe he does like me. _**Yes he does now make a move now don't make me come out here.**

"Ummmm….. N..Neji"

Here it comes she is going to tell me how weird I am, and how she wish she would have never had met me.

"I..I was wondering…if you would like to go ummmm… you know running w..with me?" asked Sakura "Ummm…..Never mind I know you are busy and wouldn't want to spend time with me" Sakura quickly said, and was about to leave until…

"Wait I would love to go running with you" Neji said

He does wow, who would have thought Neji would ever go running with someone like me?

"Okay lets get going" a very cheery Sakura said

Then they were on there way running happily, but little did they know a person with red eyes was watching them I a bush right behind them.

"Damn Neji who does he think he is trying to steal my property" a very angry Sasuke growled.

Sasuke already found out that he really does like Sakura maybe even more.

"You just wait and see Neji, Sakura will be mine again" Sasuke chuckled to himself

"Sakura are you getting tired yet?" An amused Neji asked

"In you dream you jack ass", an angry Sakura yelled

"Well I was just wondering since you were falling behind"

"I am not getting slower you are just getting aster"

But Sakura was getting a little tired, and Neji knew it. He didn't buy her lie for one second so he picked her up bridal style, and started running with her in his arms.

"Put me down right now!" screamed Sakura

"Well you were getting tired so I decided to be a nice guy and pick you up" Neji simply stated

"Well I don't need your helped" growled Sakura

"Oh yes you do because we have been running for quite a while now, and I don't want you to waste all of your energy before training. Plus if I don't do this we will be late for training" Neji said

"Who cares if we are late because I bet that Kakashi will arrive much latter than us" huffed Sakura

"That may be my dear Sakura, but I do not want to take a chance."

"I hate you" Sakura growled

"No you don't because when you say that you hate me you really mean to say 'I love you Neji-kun', and I love you do my dear Sakura" Neji said in his calm voice

"Oh so now you can read my mind?" Sakura was getting a little annoyed now

"No I can just read your eyes"

"Just shut up" Sakura said angrily

"As you wish my lady" Neji said with a smirk

-Five minutes later-

"Hey are we almost there Neji, I am getting tired of you carrying me"

"……."

"Neji…Neji?"……"NEJI YOU ASS ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" screamed Sakura

"but you told me to shut up" said Neji

"You know what I mean now answer me" Sakura huffed

"We are not almost to the bridge we are already here"

Sakura looked over Neji shoulder and saw the bridge

"Oh then put me down" Sakura said

"Hmmmm….No" Neji said with amusement in his eyes

"Why the hell not?" Sakura was really getting mad now

"Because I don't want to" Neji said still keeping his cool

"I said PUT-ME-DOWN-NOW!" Sakura screamed

"She said but her down Neji" and angry Sasuke spat out

_Oh great now Sasuke is here, but wait why should he care if I am in Neji arms or not?_ **_Hmmmm I wonder?_**

"Why should you care Sasuke? What happens if I just happen to like being in his arms?" Sakura said

"You do?" they both asked surprised at the same time

"Well uh yeah I mean he is pretty nice, and is sweet to me. Plus he is really cute" a blushing Sakura said

It is not like I am lying to Sasuke about this because I really do like him. I just want to show it because then he might think I am one of his little fan girls. Sakura thought

Wow she likes me she really likes me?. Thinks are going to get interesting from now on! Neji thought

How can she like him? Better yet how can she like Neji over ME? Sasuke thought

Great now Neji is going to think I am one of his fan girls too. Oh well it was nice while it lasted Sakura thought

Just then a cloud of smoke interrupted everyone from their thoughts

"Yo" Kakashi said

But before he came up with his lame excuse he saw Sakura in Neji's arms.

How dare that bastard touch Sakura. No one can touch her but me, and only ME! Kakashi thought

"Sakura get out of Neji's arms so we can start training for today" Kakashi said in his cool tone, but inside his head he wanted to kill Neji, and so did Sasuke.

"Uh ok, Neji can you put me down now…please?" asked Sakura

"No" Neji said with a smirk

"Neji put her down now!" Sasuke and Kakashi both yelled at the same time

"Find, but what do I get in return Sakura?" asked a grinning Neji

"Ummmm…… lets see how about a kiss on the cheek?" asked a blushing Sakura

"Deal" Neji said happily

" Sakura you don't have to give that bastard anything" a very furious Sasuke spat out

"Oh I know, but I kind of want to" Sakura said blushing madly "Ok now Neji turn your head"

"Okay" Neji said with a smirk of evil on his face

But just when Sakura was about to kiss his cheek. Neji quickly turned his head and his lips met hers.

When he got a little braver he licked Sakura's bottom lip demanding access. Sakura fully aware about what was going on opened her lips and allowed him to explore her. When Neji found her tongue they ad a fierce battle. Neji won of course, but then they had to part for air. When they did part they stared deep into each other's eyes.

Sasuke and Kakashi was still in shock, but as soon as Sasuke got over it he screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

"What was what about" asked Sakura innocently. Then she turned to Neji and asked. "Hey Neji you got your kiss can you let me down now?" asked Sakura in her sweetest voice.

"Okay, but I want another one later for carrying you here"

"Deal" said a giggling Sakura

Then Neji finally let Sakura down

"Well it is about damn time" growled Sasuke

"Okay lets get started with your training now" said Kakashi "You three will be tested on you speed, and your smarts".

"Ok so what do you want us to do?"

"I am so glade you asked that Sakura, You three will be trying to catch my friends here" Kakashi stated

Just then Kakashi pulled out two white rabbits behind his back

"As you can see there are two rabbits, but only thee of you so who ever catches the rabbits will get done for training early, but the one who does not catch it will have to stay here, and they will have to listen to one of Gai's speeches about youth. When you are catching these rabbits you are not allowed to use any of you weapons or jutsu" said Kakashi with a smirk behind his mask.

Just then everyone sweat dropped.

"Now you will have three hours before you time is up, and your time started when I said Gai's speeches" Kakashi chuckled

As soon as he said that the three ninjas raced off to try and catch one of the rabbits.

Sasuke Pov.

Okay where to look? Where to look? I know rabbits like to hide in tall grasses. So if I find tall grass I will most likely find a rabbit.

"I am such a genus", Sasuke chuckled to himself.

Neji Pov. 

Okay rabbits like to hide in tall grass, but that would be way to easy. I should look at the places where the rabbits wouldn't be.

"I bet Sasuke went straight for the grass that idiot, but I hope Sakura is doing okay" said Neji worriedly

Sakura Pov. 

Must find rabbit-Must find rabbit- Must find RABBIT!

"I know I have some carrots I packed just in case I got hungry today" said a happy Sakura.

Then Sakura pulled out her carrots and laid them on the ground. She then hid in a bush beside the carrots, and waited.

Back to Sasuke Pov.

"Man I do not see any rabbits here" Sasuke growled "hmmm…. Maybe they are in another patch of grass?"

Then he went off to look for some more tall grass

Back to Neji Pov. 

Lets see hmmm… rabbits hate to get wet so I should try and find a lake or a water source near by.

Back to Sakura Pov. 

Come on just a little bit closer and……… There!

Sakura jumped out of the bush and caught the rabbit with ease.

"Ha ha ha I can't believe I did it!" **Yeah we so rock! **

"Now to find where the pervert is… I hope Neji is okay" Sakura said worriedly

Sasuke Pov. Again

"Damn it Damn it DAMN IT, why can't I find a stupid piece of fuzz? "Shit time is all most up I better hurry"

Neji Pov. Again 

"Finally I found a stupid lake!" Neji said relieved

Yes and there is the rabbit I must be very quiet.

Neji slowly approached the rabbit and….

"Got yeah, now to go back to Kakashi" said a happy Neji

Kakashi Pov.

"Only ½ and hour to go. One of them should be done by now" said Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi look" said a cheery Sakura

Kakashi was shocked to say the least when he saw Sakura holding one of his rabbits.

" How did you catch it Sakura?" Kakashi asked letting a little surprised tone in his voice

"Ummm….. you know I did what you told me to I used my brain" said Sakura skimpily.

"Oh okay" Kakashi said

"Am I the first one here?" Asked Sakura

"Yes you are surprised?" asked Kakashi

"Well uh yeah I mean I am the weakest one on the team, and like the whole village." Said Sakura sadly

"Don't you ever say that Sakura. You are strong and don't you ever forget it!"

"Ummm….Okay t..thanks you K..Kakashi

"Don't mention it"

Wow he is getting really close. Oh my gosh he is getting closer. **Is he trying to make a move on us how dare he!**

"Ummm…Kakashi" Sakura said nervously

"Shhhh….don't talk Sakura….just feel" Kakashi whispered in her ear, which made her shiver

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GIONG ON HERE? Asked a very pissed off Neji

"Neji lower your voice I was just congratulating Sakura for being the first one done."

But Neji didn't believe it for one second. Lucky for him he came at just the right time.

Sasuke Pov. 

"What the fuck is Neji screaming for?…Holy shit something might have happened to Sakura!" Sasuke said worriedly

Just then Sasuke quickly sprinted into the direction where he heard Neji voice.

After a few minutes of funning he came to a clearing

At the Clearing

"What is with the screaming?" Sasuke yelled when he finally found his team.

But before he said another word he saw that Neji and Sakura had already found each of the rabbits.

"How can Neji have gotten the stupid rabbit before I did?" asked a very angry Sasuke

"I am just better than you" Neji said with a smirk

"Why you" Sasuke said balling up his fist

"Now now now" Kakashi interrupted "Maybe I can clear some things up for you Sasuke. Okay Sakura exactly how did you catch the rabbit?"

"Simple I got some carrots, placed them down on the ground, and hid in a bush until one of the rabbits came. When it did finally came out I went and grabbed it." Sakura answered

"I see way to use your brain Sakura, and now Neji how did you catch your rabbit?" Kakashi asked

"Simple I knew rabbits loved tall grass, and hated water. I knew if I looked in the grass it would be way to easy so I found a lake. When I looked around I finally found the rabbit. Then I gently snuck up and grabbed it." Neji answered

"That was also a great way to use your brain as well. You see Sasuke I bet your relied on you speed too much and didn't use your brain at all. That is why you didn't catch a rabbit" Kakashi said.

"Whatever" Sasuke grumbled

"Sakura, Neji I will see you to tomorrow. Meet me at the bridge lets say 10:00 a.m. as for you Sasuke come with me." Kakashi said then grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and started dragging him.

"Hey Sakura do you want to do something together. I mean since we bother got out of training early?" asked a slightly blushing Neji

"Sure I would love to go out with you!" Sakura said happily

"Great it is a date I will pick you up around 7:00 p.m.?" asked Neji?

"7:00 would be perfect. Well I guess I better get going. See you tonight Neji-kun" said Sakura blushing.

"Umm… yeah see yeah….bye Sakura-chan."

After they said their goodbyes they went their separate ways.

A/N This is the end of chapter two. I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Remember I still need a Beta reader. So I will talk to you guys latter BYE! .

Also please Review I really worked hard on this chapter. Thanks


	3. The DateTalk

A/N- Here is chapter 3 enjoy! Also I would like to dedicate this story to one of my good friends. Her penname for this site is Nian7. She is a great author and I recommend that you read some of her fan fictions. Now on with the chapter three!

**_Chapter Three_**

Sakura house at 6:00 

" It is 6:00 I better start getting ready for my date with Neji-kun" Sakura squealed

She went to her bathroom, and took a shower. After about 15 minutes she stepped out feeling nice and refreshed. She went to her closet to pick out the perfect outfit to wear on her date.

"AHHHHH I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR ON MY DATE. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW" Sakura screamed

Sakura quickly picked up the phone and called Ino one of her best friends.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Ino said on the other line

"Ino I need your help NOW! I have a date with Neji-kun and I have nothing to wear. Can you please come over and help me out?" Sakura pleaded

"Sure thing, but only if you tell me all the details about you and Neji, and your date later on." Ino said in her sly voice

"Yeah sure whatever just get your butt over here" Sakura quickly said then hung up the phone

"It is already 6:25 where could see be" Sakura asked worriedly

Knock Knock Knock

"Finally" Sakura said relieved as she opened the door for her friend

"What took you so long?" Sakura said in an angry voice

"Oh I picked you out the perfect outfit in my closet, and you are going to wear it whether you like it or not." Ino said with a grin

"Fine just hurry up my date with Neji starts at 7:00" Sakura quickly said while shoving her friend into her bedroom.

"Wow why didn't you call me earlier?" Ino asked

"I don't know you are here no so let me see the outfit" Sakura said in a somewhat angry tone

"Fine fine fine here you go" Ino said handing Sakura the bag with a grin.

Sakura took the outfit out of the bag and gasped

"Ino it is beautiful thank you so much" Sakura said while hugging her friend

"Your welcome now hurry up and get ready it is already almost 6:30" Ino squealed

"Okay" said Sakura while she took off her shirt

"Sakura you look beautiful" Ino said in Awe

"Thank you, and thank you for letting me wear your dress" Sakura said while hugging her friend

Sakura was wearing a red dress that fit her body in everyway. You could really see all of her curves in it. The dress had slits on each side of the leg and had sparkles all around it. She also had black heals to go with it.

"Sakura you look absolutely stunning now sit down so I can do you hair" Ino smiled

"Okay" Sakura said while sitting down

"Ouch that hurts Ino don't pull so hard" Sakura said biting down on her teeth

"Sorry but beauty is painful sometimes" Ino said with a grin

"Whatever just hurry up" Sakura huffed

"All done take a look and tell me what you think" Ino said with a satisfied look on her face

Sakura turned around to look in the mirror. Then she hugged her friend

"I love it thank you so much Ino!" Sakura squealed

Sakura's pink hair was braid like pigtails on her neck, and then the two braids were clipped together.

"Well of course you do I did it after all" said Ino with a smile "Now sit down so I can do your make up you only have about 10 minutes before Neji gets here

"Okay" Sakura said as she sat down once again

"All done take another look" Ino said as she sat down on Sakura bed

"It looks great Ino you didn't go over board like last time," Sakura giggled

"It still looked good it is not my fault that you don't need a lot of makeup to look good" Ino huffed "some of us aren't that lucky fore head girl"

"Oh shut up Ino pig you are beautiful with or without makeup" Sakura said with a big smile

" Yeah I know" Ino giggled while giving Sakura a hug

" I should be going now it is 6:56 so Neji should be here any minute and I don't want to intrude on you two so I will see you later, and don't forget to include me on _ALL _of the details later" Ino said while heading for the door

"Okay I will and thanks again Ino I really appreciate it" Sakura said while walking her friend to the door

Sasuke at Gai's House 

_Man don't this guy ever shut up he has been going at this for hours. _Sasuke thought

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" Gai asked

"Yes sir I am" Sasuke growled

"Okay let me talk to you on one more subject, and then I will let you go home" Gai said while giving Sasuke a thumbs up

"Finally" Sasuke mumbled

"What was that Sasuke?" asked Gai

"Nothing please continue" Sasuke said while gritting his teeth

"Okay this is going to be very helpful for you later on. When you find that special girl." Gai said with a sly grin

_Oh no please tell he is not going where I think he is going _Sasuke thought

"Now I know your body is probably reacting to certain things that it never reacted to before, and I just want you to know that there is nothing wrong with that" Gai said

_Oh shit he is giving me the speech _Sasuke thought while his sweat dropped

"Now Sasuke I know you might be a little uncomfortable by me giving you this speech, but I also want you to know that there is nothing wrong with that either"

Sakura house 

Sakura just sat there on her sofa looking at her clock.

"It is 6:59 right now, and knowing Neji he will be here at exactly 7:00" Sakura sighed

As soon as she said that the clocked turned 7:00 and then she heard a knock on the door

" Looks like I was right" Sakura chuckled

She opened the door and there he was

Neji was wearing a red shirt, and black dress pants. With black shoes to match. His hair was also hanging freely down his back. To say the least he was HOT!

_Wow he is even hotter than before, and he was pretty darn hot before _Sakura thought

_Wow she looks beautiful I better not screw this up _Neji thought

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura" Neji said in his cool tone

"Thank you, you also look nice tonight," said a blushing Sakura

"Shall we get going?" asked Neji

"Sure, but where are we going to?" asked Sakura

"You will see" Neji simply stated

Sasuke at Gai's House 

"Sasuke it is okay to experience the wonders of your youth, but just make sure you do not explore your youth to much" Gai said in a serious tone

"And Sasuke I also want you to know" but before Gai could say anything else he was cute off by Sasuke

"Yeah I know the speech can I please go now?" Sasuke asked pleadingly

"Sure you sat there so quietly while I gave you my speeches go explore the wonders of youth" Gai said while giving Sasuke a thumbs up.

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled then headed for the door

Sakura and Neji Pov 

"Neji where are you taking me" Sakura huffed

"You'll see" is all Neji would say

"Fine" Sakura sighed in defeat

All Neji did was chuckled as he pulled up to a restaurant

"Neji where are we" Sakura asked confused

"We are at a restaurant you know a place where people go eat, and have dates at," Neji said sarcastically

"Well I know that" Sakura said in an angry tone

"Well then why did you ask?" Neji said with an amused voice

"Just shut up" Sakura huffed

"Okay shall we go in then?" Neji asked

"Whatever" Sakura mumbled

They went into the restaurant, and Neji told the waitress his name. Then they where quickly seated

"Wow this place is so beautiful," Sakura thought out loud

"Not as beautiful as you" Neji said while looking into her eyes

"Thank you" Sakura said while blushing madly

Just then a waitress came to them and asked to take their order. Sakura ordered pasta while Neji ordered a stake.

"What can I get you to drink miss?" asked the waitress

"Just water" replied Sakura

"And what can I get you" the waitress asked to Neji, and gave him a seductive look at him

Sakura was pissed off in the inside. _How dare she look at MY Neji!_

Neji just ignored the waitress and told her he wanted water as well. Needless to say the waitress was really pissed at him.

Neji looked at Sakura and saw that she was mad

"You are not jealous are you?" asked an amused Neji

"Me jealous you wish" Sakura spat out

"Don't worry I am not interested in her only you" Neji said in his cool tone

"Really?" Asked a surprised Sakura

"Really" Neji said while he leaned over the table and gave he a little peck on the check

Sakura blushed madly and didn't say a word. There food came and they ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished Neji paid the bill, and they walked outside to his car.

"N-Neji" Sakura stuttered breaking the silence, while they drove to her house

"Yes?" Neji asked in his cool voice

"Why did you ask me out" Sakura asked

"Because I like you," Neji simple stated

"Why do you like me?" Sakura asked

"I do not need a reason to like you Sakura I just do, but the real question is do you feel the same way as I do?" Neji asked with a little worried in his voice

"Y-Yes I do like you to Neji. I like you a lot" Sakura stuttered once again

"Well that is good to hear because I want to ask a question," Neji said in a serious tone

"What?" Sakura asked

Neji pulled into Sakura driveway, and parked his car. Then he looked Sakura straight in the eye

"You know I really like you, and I know you like me so Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked now looking at the staring wheel of his car

"Y-Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Neji" Sakura said while hugging him

"Great" Neji said then he gave her another short kiss on the lips

Sakura got out of the car and told Neji goodnight

"Goodnight my sweet cherry blossom" Neji said right before he drove off

Sakura sighed and started walking to her door, but then she was slammed against it by a strong shadowy person.

A/N-It is a cliffy sorry if this chapter isn't that great I tried to finish it in a hurry so you guys could read it. Also if you have any ideas for this story please tell me! I will try and put your ideas in. Please R&R, and don't forget I still need a beta reader the job is still open.


	4. After the Date

A/N- Hey guys sorry for the super long update! I am like really really sorry. (Bows down and begs for forgiveness) Ahhhhh please don't throw rotten fruit at me I said I was sorry! (Runs away and hides under bed) Fine, here is the fourth chapter, just don't kill me!

HWG: Konnichiwa! HSSB-sama apologizes for the long update! I'm just her beta-reader Hyuuga's Winged Guardian. Phwee! HSSB-sama, please get out of the bed.

**Bold-Inner People**

Chapter 4

A scream was heard from a building, "Aaaaaaahhhhh! Somebody help me!"

"Be quiet, Sakura. It's me," Sasuke hushed her.

Sakura stopped her fit and calmed down, turning towards him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? And why did you slam me against my own door?" Sakura asked, hints of anger evident in her tone.

"Sakura, can we talk inside?" asked Sasuke.

"Ano... I guess that would be all right," Sakura answered hesitantly, and unlocked her front door.

She entered her house, and held the door open to let Sasuke in.

"What do you need to talk with me about?" asked Sakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT STUPID JACKASS?" asked, well, more like yelled, Sasuke.

"Nani?" Sakura blinked.

When she processed what Sasuke said, Sakura grew very pissed off and opened her mouth to fight back, "What do you mean jackass? The only jackass I know is the one currently standing in front of me in MY house."

"What..the hell...did you say?" Sasuke questioned, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Don't act stupid! You know exactly what I said! Why the hell would you care about me!" asked Sakura. She was getting even more pissed off by the second that she sounded like Inner Sakura.

"Why the hell would I care about you! I just want to know!" Sasuke said with anger.

"Well, if you want to know so badly, well then fine! He's my boyfriend! There, are you happy now!" Sakura shouted in the prodigy's face, her pride showing through her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't act like a dumbass, I already told you, he's my boyfriend," Sakura told him with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you going out with him? You said you would wait for me! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!" Sasuke was even more pissed off at the news.

"Well, you know what Sasuke? I couldn't wait all the time for you, and now I've moved on. You need to move on, and while you're at it, get the frikin pole out of your ass! So just leave me alone," Sakura told him with venom in her tone.

Sasuke was too stunned to speak to her, and just stood there like a statue.

"I think it's best if you leave now, Sasuke," Sakura told him with a slightly softer tone.

Sasuke was still in shock, so he didn't speak. He followed her orders, taking his hurt pride with him. I mean, a girl did yell at him.

**You showed him, girl! Way to go! **Inner Sakura shouted with glee.

"Maybe I should go and apologize to him..." said Sakura sadly.

**Hell no! He deserved it! After all he did to you too! No way you're gonna do that to an asshole like that! **Inner Sakura said.

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right. Sometimes it's nice to have an inner self," Sakura told herself.

**Yeah, that's right! You should be lucky to have an inner self to solve problems like these! I know I'm right! **Inner Sakura said in a confident voice. (HWG: maybe too much of a pride?)

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I'm gonna turn in for the night," Sakura announced with a yawn.

**Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. But since I'm you, that would only be natural. Night. **Inner Sakura said with a yawn as well.

----------------------------

With Neji...

'I think that went pretty well' Neji thought

**Yeah, it did go really well. But I was just wondering, why the hell didn't you hit it with her! You only gave her a small kiss! A small kiss! What kind of man are you! **Inner Neji was very pissed off at Neji's lack of desire.

"The reason why I didn't get in her pants is because we just started dating, and I'm a gentleman," Neji reasoned, but was annoyed that part of him wanted to hit it with Sakura.

**Gentleman my ass! You're still a virgin! **Inner Neji scoffed.

'Cut me some slack, will you? Before Sakura came along I never even kissed a girl, so how do you expect me to lose it in one night? And besides, when I do it, I want to be with someone I love and someone who loves me back," Neji tried to reason, TRIED.

**WTF are you saying? You'll never hit it off if you still believe in sex after marriage! I mean, come on! Who the hell believes that! **Inner Neji teased.

'I do," Neji shot back.

**What if you never find anyone to hit it off with? Then you're gonna die a alone and a virgin, you loser! **Inner Neji shot back at him.

"Shut up," Neji ordered.

**Make me. Wait, I just had a...ha ha ha...thought or... ha ha ha...we just had a thought... **Inner Neji trailed off because he was laughing his ass off. (HWG: Neji has a perverted inner self. O.O)

"I don't think I wanna know what you were thinking," Neji was grossed out.

**Ha ha ha...I didn't think...ha ha ha ha...that such a guy like yourself...would want to remain a virgin forever! You're gonna be a 40-ear-old virgin! **Inner Neji started bursting into even more laughter and was now rolling on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Shut the hell up! I'm serious this time!" Neji screamed at his inner self.

**Fine, I'll stop for now, but don't think that I'll stop pestering you about this, **Inner Neji went away with that parting sentence.

"Finally! Thank god, now I can get some peace and quiet!"

With that said, Neji finally arrived to his house, got out of his car, and went straight for his bedroom

"There is nothing more I would rather do then go to sleep right now," Neji thought aloud.

And with that said he got changed into his night cloths and went to bed.

-----------------------------------

With Sakura...

"Ahhhh why can't I go to sleep?" Sakura whined

**Because you are too busy thinking about your lover boy Neji…..You should have so gotten in his pants, **Inner Sakura said with a snicker

"I would never think about doing something like that," Sakura shot at her inner self.

**Well, since you're me and I'm you, that means that you thought of it anyway! **Inner Sakura said in victory.

"When I lose my virginity, it'll be with someone I love," Sakura daydreamed.

**Would this person be...let's say, someone named Neji? **Inner Sakura asked dryly.

"WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OF THE WRONG THING!" screeched Sakura.

"The person I was talking about would be my husband!"

**Hey you never know your husband could be Neji. **Inner Sakura said with a hug grin on her face.

"Maybe, but we just started dating, and I don't know yet," Sakura blushed.

**Whatever. Well, I am going to bed for real now, so goodnight. **Inner Sakura said, yawning once again

"Okay, g'night," Sakura said with another yawn.

A/N- See look I updated see? Okay first of all I would like to say sorry once again for the long update I am very sorry, and second of all I would like to thank Hyuuga's Winged Guardian for agreeing to be my beta reader. (Does a happy dance in the corner, and sings a happy song) Thank you sooooooooooo much. . Also I have a question for those of you who actually read the authors notes……how do I read Naruto mangas online? I can't find a website so I can read them. So if you guys would pm me or tell me in your reviews I would appreciate it greatly . Well thank you guys for reading and please review I like them they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. . I will try and update as soon as I can so I will talk to you guys later

P.S. If you guys have suggestions for the story please tell me and I will try my best to put them in the story


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry guys this isn't a chapter the truth is……………………………..I have total writers block on this story that is why I updated so late last time and haven't updated yet. I am soooooooo sorry please forgive me. I bring dishonor to all people writing fanfics I know, but maybe you guys can help me? I really need ideas for this story. So if you have a good idea for this story or might want something interesting to happen (well you can call it an idea but that is not the point) the point is I need to write the 5th chapter but I don't know what to write so please help me out. As soon as I get enough ideas to last me for a while I promise to delete this author note and put the 5th chapter up in replace with this. Well I would really appreciate it thanks bye .

(P.S.- You can give me your idea in a review or message me it I don't care I just want it! Lol . )


End file.
